The Ionian Resistance
by Anuhart
Summary: Zombies, muntant things, random distasters come to Ionia being a querrertine zone for a zombie infection. Will it spread to the mainland or will it die out with the Ionian population. Alot of swearing, Quite a bit of gore and some sexual themes. Review pls i suck at writing no hate pls.
1. Chapter 1: The First Night

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the forests of Ionia. One that a certain nine tailed fox would not dare to miss out, Oh this nine tailed fox you say, Yes that would be a woman named Ahri she was on her way to annoy the blade brothers Yi and Yasuo. Having known about their secret fishing location she went to investigate.

* * *

Just the thoughts of swimming in the pond, giving Yasuo a nosebleed and an endless lecture from Master Yi was all I could think of today. The beautiful forest ceased to entertain me as I muttered to myself "Today is going to be a fun day indeed."

I was quick to pickup a close conversation and the noise of a fishing rod snapping and the instant reaction "Fuck" was whispered though I wished to be human I thanked my fox ears for picking up the curse so I could bother Yasuo about it.

When I could see them I crawled on all fours and slowly went towards Yasuo since Yi was distracted with his oblivious way of cursing I soon was in arms reach of Yasuo before he somehow noticed me.

"Hey Ahri, Might want to improve your sneaking skills I could smell you as soon as you entered the clearing" He said to no one particular unless he was speaking to the fish of course. "How?" I stated thinking he was a stupid stone and I was Miss curiosity. "Hmmmmm let's see, well only one person that exists has 9 tails and crawls on all fours while they smell like shit and need to take a bath every once in a while, And for crying out loud even Yi could hear you and he is like deaf."

* * *

"I heard that." Yi boldly mentioned while turning around and opened his mouth to give the fox a seriously boring lecture about why she should not be here before she spirit rushed towards him and silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I just wanted to bring some fish back home to eat would you be so kind too?"

"Your charms don't work on me Ahri." Yi announced.

"Anytime for a woman like you." Yasuo replied. Whicth earned a cute giggle from Ahri and pointed her tongue out to Yi.

* * *

A FEW NOSEBLEEDS LATER...

"Ahri go wash yourself in the spring you smell like Twitch." I casually stated.

"Care to join me handsome?" Ahri said while 2 of her tails were patting him on the head.

"As much as I would love to I would ultimately have to decline ain't I right brother. Yi gave me the thumbs up but deep inside my thoughts were "fygdhhdghfdstujbvdttjbhftuhvdrugcdr WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DO THAT WHEN YI WAS AROUND!" Ahri strolled off towards the spring and was then removed from sight.

* * *

"Oh thank fishgod she is gone now I can fish in peace." Yi muttered to himself then cast out his line. He turned his head to glance at Yasuo and was quick to notice he was fast asleep on a smooth flat rock extremely close to the lake.

8 MINUTES LATER...

* * *

Old clothes, check

Hair straightened, check

Garen hidden in a bush nearby, no check

I quickly put on my old clothes and headed back to the pond. It was getting dark and I knew I would have to go home soon but I just wanted to stay a bit longer with the boys. I saw Yasuo on the rock sleeping so I lied down next to him and wrapped him in my tails before I shut my eyes Yi was starting to pack up his gear to leave but in the corner of my eye I saw something crawling towards him I quickly shouted "Yi look behind you..." He swiftly turned and took grip of his rod and sliced the creature at waist length and then proceeded to pack his rod until the creature then made a aggravated sound and even being cut in half the thing was still was advancing on Yi. "Why won't this fucking thing die!" Yasuo was awakened by this and screamed "Yi what the fuck is that thing!"

"Help me you coon what should I do."

"Cut its head off!" I screamed. Yi then beheaded the creature and it ceased to move any longer.

"Anyone have any idea what that thing was?" Yasuo asked while pointing at me and Yi. "So no one knows my guess that thing was a zombie."

"What's a zombie?" I asked I felt dumb for not knowing this.

"Get a life Ahri jeez a zombie is a undead being that used to be human and comes back to spread their numbers." Yasuo explained.

"They are not meant to exist and we just found one, Ionia is in some deep shit now." Yi added with a were fucked expression on his face. "Alright bushhead, 9 tails we need supplies we are no way near civilization but where can we go."

"I find that offensive not calling my house civilization." I grinned and Yi faceplammed

"Alright Ahri take us to your house." Yasuo said with a confident look on his face.

"Its a hole in the ground only I will fit you sure?"

Insert Yasuo faceplam here

* * *

The trio walked along the cobblestone path away from the fishing pond with Yi at front, Ahri center and Yasuo at the flank well you could say flank because he was trying to stare at the foxes ass half the time full time if it weren't for the tails the fox got bored so she started conversation other then directing Yi to her house to gather some of her possessions. "So bushhead how is staring at my tails going for you." Ahri added with a giggle she knew what he was trying to do and caught him redhanded so he instantly sent his undivided attention to her tails and tried to act like he didn't do it.

"They look so fluffy I just wanna touch them." He said while looking around for any weird creatures.

"Sorry to ruin the moment bushhead but we got company!" Yi slammed on his words.

"Hmmm these ones look different let me handle this." The fox summoned her orb of deception and hurled it at them to her surprise they exploded and chunks of smelly greenish orange flesh scattered everywhere about to cover the fox but just as it was a few mere inches from her.

"FACE THE WIND!" Yasuo summoned his windwall to block all the incoming smelly flesh.

* * *

"FACE THE WIND!" Ezreal could hear someone yelling in the distance and it sounded like they were in trouble, he arcane shifted up to a advantage point in the trees and saw what was going on he saw Yasuo and Yi and a girl with 9 tails, Wait 9 tails?

"You belong in a museum!" He joined in the crossfire by using Trueshot Barrage effectively finishing off all the zombies and just finishing at the end of the clearing.

* * *

"Wow pretty." The 9 tails girl said but she then inspected herself and screamed at Yasuo "YASUO LICK ME CLEAN!" Before he said anything I used essence flux on the mysterious girl and she got all cleaned up. She then decided to give me a hug wtf I don't even know her but I accepted it.


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

**Author's Notes**

**Yes i know plenty of you were pming/reviewing for me to detail what the characters are wearing i have put that to thought in this chapter. (imagine Ahri and Ezreal in their classic skin and Yi and yasuo in tunics.)**

**Also i did "WTF" to all the Chinese views god what do you people do translate or some crap?**

**Soz short chapter been playing to much lol. **

Chapter 2

I broke the hug I shared with Ezreal and gave him a pat on the shoulder I looked up at his face and figured he had a look of curiosity. "Ahri, pleased to meet you what is your name?"

"Aww this lad here is the Prodigal Explorer Ezreal." Yi bluntly said and tapped his shoulder. "It's been a while Ez."

"Thank you Yi but I could of handled introducing myself on my own." Ez said

"What brings you here again I thought you already mapped out this area." Yasuo added and took a swing of his canteen.

"Actually I went here to help Nami find this moonstone thing she keeps talking about sounds pretty epic should belong in a museum, that reminds me she wondered off and I have seen a lot of walking corpses lately." Ez then took a seat on a fallen log and stargazed "HOLY SHIT GUYS LOOK IN THE SKY WE NEED TO MOVE!"

* * *

From the sky were objects of different colors the sky was pitch red and you could see the moon changing to a greenish orange. The group made their way back to the lake practically teleporting for their lives the rocks from the sky were about to impact the ground and for a desperate attempt to survive the group of four dived into the lake. Grasping for air the group swam for the surface.

* * *

I looked around shocked and tried to find anyone else i saw Ezreal looking for everyone and his eyes quickly found me to he disappeared for a split second then materialized in front of me then helped me to shore. "Do you know were the others were Ahri?" He Asked.

"Not sure but they are incredibly good swimmers they will be fine, They aren't really wearing their Armour so fighting the zombies might be difficult for them." I replied with a look of worry on my face those boys are basically our protection if anything goes wrong with me only wearing my kimono and he in his brown leather jacket and blue jeans.

* * *

Me and Yi were on the other side of the lake from Ahri and Ezreal starting up a campfire we tried waving to them, yelling god these people were more deaf then Yi when it came to Garen yelling Demacia in a bush of rape. They were also setting up a campfire, me and Yi would walk around the lake in the early hours in the morning to meet up with them and plan to get to Yi's temple in the mountains to restock and for us to gear up to fight these zombies head on.

* * *

**Again soz for short chapter might release a third one tomorrow if i don't decide to play to much lol :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Town

Chapter 3 Departure

We departed from our camp at first light well you could say it's about 9am but this gray sky makes it almost impossible to tell the time. There are no clouds no sun and the lake was coloured red. "Yi this seems very unnatural."

"Well no shit you call rocks from the sky natural? I don't even fucking think this world is close to natural anymore, fishgod knows we might even be the last people on Ionia."

"Right good speech clap clap cough approve cough."

Me and Yi soon arrived at Ahri and Ezreal's campsite and found Ezreal wrapped in the foxes tails maybe because he was cold or they had something going on last night cough cough. Well judging from the situation last night they just fell asleep and Ahri's tails decided it was fine to wrap around someone.

"Yi, Bushhead pls help I can't get out of this." Ezreal attempted to explain that he was trapped but all they heard was Bushhead Pls until a tail wrapped around his neck and started to choke him "Ahri pls."

Yi starting shaking Ahri's head almost screaming "Your choking Ezreal!" Ahri was still asleep until Yi flicked one of her fox ears then she suddenly shot up and awake.

"Ow why did you do that it really hurt." Said Ahri rubbing her sore fox ear.

"You wouldn't wake up one of your tails were choking Ezreal." Yasuo then glanced at the devoid of any movement Ezreal then took hold of his canteen and poured some of it's contents on Ezreal's face and then muttered some random gibrish. "Runterra to Ezreal anyone there?"

"Arghhh what happened my head is spinning?" Ezreal said with a dry tongue but not before Ahri gave him a sip of Yi's canteen.

"Well let's just say while I was asleep one of my tails thought it was okay to choke you, not my doing of course." I explained he then had a look of distrust at me until he realized who I was again.

"Well what are we going to do now." Ezreal asked in fact I was about to say the same thing. Yi then took the fishing rod he was using as a weapon and started drawing in the dirt and explaining what we should do next.

"Was anyone even paying attention?" He looked at everyone else Ahri was asleep again and Yasuo was playing his flute the only person that really payed full attention was Ezreal probably thinking "OMG YI'S TEMPLE TIME TO EXPLORE THE UNKNOWN AND KIND SOME KICKASS ARTIFACTS THAT BELONG IN A MUSEUM!"

"Ezreal no, my swords do not belong in a museum and my temple is also not the unknown it's now a tourist attraction because of you."

"Ohh right we moving now?" Asked a slightly bored Yasuo who now went to Ahri and flicked her sore fox ear and she immediately jumped to attention.

"I had the weirdest dream, and not to mention PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!"

"Well what was the dream and that seems to be the only way to wake you up." They all started marching towards Yi's place and Yasuo and Ahri continued their conversation.

"Well you see kissing me would be a start you can also wake me up by stroking my ears not flicking them, and for the dream I dreamt of a wild Garen coming out of your hair and yelling Demacia at me then disappearing, I'm seriously going to straighten your hair if we get to the temple and it's not fucked up and ruined,"

Well thanks for the advice but kissing you is not a opinion it's not the Wuju style way and for god knows Wukong is probably there trolling the living shit out of the zombies so I think the temple will be fine unless the town also got pelted with these rocks." They finally arrived after an hour of walking and closed in to the town gate and was soon to find out it was crawling with zombies.

"Oi shut up I see something on my lens probably not for the eyes of woman Ez have a look at this." He handed over his helmet with over a trillion or so lens to Ezreal.

"Yep I wish I didn't see that someone cover her mouth while I explain." Yi covered her mouth with his large hands and Ezreal began explaining "Well everyone here knows Singed right?" Everyone nodded "Well this urrr thing here looks like a undead version of him but with massive green tentacle that probably spits acid or some crap coming outside of one of its eyes and it's on all fours right now looking at the ground might be easy to sneak around it and rush into the town and get to the temple." Ezreal rushed this explanation, he couldn't dare himself to even look at the horrid thing ever again.

Ahri attempted to scream when she saw the thing coming towards them rather fast for something on all fours. She also noticed something they didn't before, it had a large orange tentacle coming out of its spine and it's tip was bright orange ready to spray something unidentified at them.

* * *

Screeeeeccccchhhhh. Came an ear raping sound to my ears turns out that thing was pissed off at them and was charging towards us its spinal overhead stringer was aiming directly at my frozen body. "Ahri MOVE!" I Then snapped back into reality and spirit rushed side wards making the acid fly past me into a object behind me it made a hissing bubbly sound which confirmed my suspicions that it was an acid, I then readied myself for combat binding my Orb Of Deception into reality and began casting.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to killing these things they used to be human for fishgod's sake i used my temporary weapon (The snapped fishing rod) and hit it in the head but to no avail the creature just wouldn't die. I stopped ruthlessly attacking the creature then studied it, God it is ugly i figured that its Overhead stringer was its only from of attack and the creature seemed to have no eyes, That's it! it's weakness! "EVERYONE STOP MOVING AND BE QUIET!" Ezreal obeyed, Yasuo protected Ahri from further attacks with his windwall and they all stood at a standstill and waited. The creature blind and not being able to detect it's prey returned to thrashing about at the ground randomly and i ordered everyone with hand gestures to quietly sneak towards me and i would lead them to my temple.

* * *

The group continued through the town quietly but the usual zombie would walk slowly towards them and then when it has lost its scent of prey would return to it's idle wondering of the streets.

* * *

We came to one of the town's guard watchtower's in the center of the town and Yi ordered us to set up here for the night and that we did, This night was far to exhausting and our new neighbors give me the creeps making aggravated noises recklessly clawing at the ground and hissing at anything that moved seemed to make my good sleep soon become a "Please shut the fuck up before i throw a can at your head."

* * *

**Same size as the first chapter i am proud with myself :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sewers

Chapter 4 We never go into the streets...

6AM

* * *

"Arrggghhhh they are at it again Yi care to screw their faces for the sake of us all?" Yasuo was getting rather pissy with the zombies scratching at the watchtower iron door making constant screeching sounds at this rate that blind thing will be back and then we would be in deep shit I thought in my head, if that blind thing came at us again with it's non blind buddies were fucked.

9AM

* * *

"Wake up Ahri... Wake up Ahri... WAKE UP!" God how do you wake this bitch up, "Yasuo how am I supposed to wake her up she doesn't eve-" He silenced me with a finger to his lips he then proceeded to wake up Ahri by stroking one of her fox ear's she then purrrred like a cat and her eyes shot open as soon as Yasuo's hand was returning to his side she begged.

"No please don't stop I like it, let's enjoy our break from running in the town for a while."

"Well sorry to break the moment, there's a big fat ugly zombie that i saw heading straight towards us we need to leave."

"Hey Yi take this." He handed Yi a sword he grabbed from the armory and gave me a slight nod.

"Well how are we getting out of here the door is covered in zombies and that so called fat thing will be here soon right?" I said while my tails were exploring Ezreals pockets for his orb to activate his gauntlet so he could blast a hole in one of the walls with his trueshot barrage.

"Found it!" Ezreal jumped with excitement.

"That won't be needed." Yi stated casually,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why we use the backdoor of course." He said while pointing at it.

"How did we not notice that..."

"Wuju prefer I backdoor?"

"No Yi this Is not the time for terrible puns lets bust our way out of here." Yasou said

"You mean use the backdoor like nothing happened and head to our next point of interest the Inn."

Insert Yasuo Facepalm here

"Yes Yi lets walk out the backdoor like nothing happened and head to the Inn god your so boring sometimes." I then strolled to the door and opened it like a gentleman would and then taunted.

"Jeez I thought you 3 were more gentlemanlike then this making me do all the work."

"Shut up Ahri." The brothers said at the same time.

Well our journey in the back alley behind the tower wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be, there was a dead zombie corpse covered in orange acid in the center of the alley and to make it even scarier the thought of the zombie with the orange stringer being in shadows just awaiting to hear us and then rip us apart wasn't really reassuring.

"Someone check this out." Ezreal put on his goggles and examined the street the alley ended up leading us too. I looked over the edge and to no surprise this street was also covered with zombies, one of the most disturbing scene I saw in my quick glance was a larger zombie staring awkwardly into the sky and it slowly turned it head towards me and roared and in a matter of seconds all the zombies in the town were sprinting towards us.

"HOLY SHIT RUN!" We ran back in the alley to find something we didn't notice before, a manhole leading down into the sewers below it being our only choice left, we all rushed to it and Yi forcefully opened it with his sword which to my surprise didn't snap and we all jumped in and Yi closed the manhole behind him. Loud scrapping sounds could be heard from above us and I muttered "I swear if there are zombie rats I can't live in this world anymore..."

"Don't worry I'll protect you Ahri." Yasuo pointed out while lighting his lighter so we could see in the dark and what we saw made me want to leave the planet. Right infront of me was the scene of a dead Ionian guardsman without a leg and only 1 eye and written on the wall behind him written in his own blood "Beware THE MOTHER."

"I wonder what it means in THE MOTHER." Yasuo asked Ezreal who also had a look of confusion on his face but Yi's expression was unreadable.

"Goodbye Ally In Arms." He then bowed and gestured us to follow him. We came to a larger section of the sewer and saw large rats wondering about thankfully not zombiefied and doing their usual business.

I could start hearing disturbing noises and loud footsteps of the larger zombies above us sending a signal into my head that we were below the street taking a look at my new surroundings I was soon to notice an guardsman corpse this one showing signs of being a zombie "Yi I don't trust that one looks like it could jump up and eat someone." Ezreal was panicking so was I, sewers always gave me the creeps even without a zombie outbreak this sewer always used to scare me it had the Ionian guard in it a lot for some reason, well I guess if we ever find Irelia we could find out but the capital city is miles away and probably swimming with zombies with stranger mutations then these ones...

"Huh wait up I hear a human voice be quiet." I whispered I could hear the voices because of my fox ears another reason to thank them I guess.

"GO BACK TO HELL YOU ABOMINATIONS!"

I could hear repeated shots from what sounded like a magical pulse and the screechs of dying undead dam this guy sounded good I gestured everyone to follow me and we were quick to recognize that the dark skinned man was in trouble,So Ezreal fired a trueshot barrage and a few pulses of energy and the yellow skinned zombies were obliterated to nothing but piles of dust "CAREFUL THEY EXPLODE!" The black man yelled, after a few seconds a couple of explosions went off and zombie limbs went flying everywhere.

"FACE THE WIND!" All of the projectiles were blocked by Yasuo's wall and thank god for that because the limbs also tended to explode.

"Thank you I wouldn't of made it if it wasn't for you three." He shook Yi's, Yasuo's and Ezreal's hands but when he came to me he asked "And who might you be fine lady?"

I had to use one of my tails to stop me from giggling since my hand was occupied with holding up my orb of deception. "Oh my name is Ahri and these three are Master Yi, Ezreal and Yasuo." I said while pointing at each of them. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Lucian, leader of the zombie survivalist group set up in Yi's temple, sorry Yi was a good place to setup a base."

"Not to worry anything for the protection of what is left."

* * *

**There much better i like my new title btw :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Enclave

Chapter 5 The temple

"You belong in a museum!" Said the crazed Ezreal when he noticed Lucian's guns. "Where did you get those?" He asked which seemed to put Lucian in a bad mood he only replied with.

"Long story short, don't mention it.'

"Lucian pls." Ezreal was quite desperate to know the orgions of Lucian's weapons that seemed to fire "light bolts" you could say, glad we saved him in that case.

"Lucian what are the origins of your weapons?" I asked

"Charming magic doesn't work on me." He growled for the first time I have known him so I decided to leave it at that.

"Light some torches I'll get us to the surface quickly, I know the way to the grate in the Wuju temple courtyard."

"Please tell me my temple is not fucked up with holes and everything like the other buildings in this town." Yi asked.

"Oh no it's fine just some extra zombie fortifications and that's one of the reasons we choose it, besides it's a 15 minute walk from the town so zombie attacks aren't so frequent, infact had one the other day little boy got bitten had to do the old mercy shot." Lucian's face appeared sad again. So we decided to keep moving and we all geared up for the journey to the temple.

After we were all set I lit my foxfires and it seemed to startle Lucian at first then he shrugged it off so I decided to have a talk with him. "So one bite can make anyone turn?" I asked

"Yeah, and after the bite it seems to mutate your body and when it's complete you join the ranks of the dead."

"I don't want to live anymore."

"Don't worry Ahri I got your back." Yasuo cut in our conversation before Lucian could speak up, I swear he likes me but denies my approaches and then makes up some bullshit crap about Wuju, Jesus I even caught him staring at my ass yesterday.

"Do you guys hear that." I asked, it was a hissing sound and was starting to really piss me off but I knew the others couldn't hear it because of my improved hearing and Yi apparently being deaf.

"I only hear us what do you hear?" Lucian asked me. "Wait I can hear it now, sounds like a snake let's investigate."

"I don't like snakes." I said, me being terribly afraid of snakes would prefer not to see one."

* * *

"Dad! I need help!" Said an unknown male voice that sounded really young I took a glance at where Lucian was standing but was soon to find out he was running towards the sound.

"Don't worry Luke I'm coming!" He yelled just before he turned the corner and we rushed to follow him. We rushed past a crawling zombie and it seemed to be quite annoyed that it couldn't catch up to us but still continued its pursuit.

We finally reached the open space where Lucian and I think the Luke guy were fighting the scariest thing I had ever seen since yesterday, this zombie was half snake half rat it's rat head had its eyes decayed but it could probably see from its snake head that was placed where a giant rats nose would be. Its body was the shape of a rat's but covered in green decayed snake skin and it had 3 legs left (1 was cut off by Luke when he yelled) and to disgust me more it had no tail instead it had a orange stringer.

To erase my fears Lucian and Luke started firing at the thing until it eventually stopped moving. Then the Luke guy aimed his gun at us. "Cease fire Luke, these are my new friends that will be joining the group and good news for you one of them tends to be Ezreal you know the guy you are an major fan of.

"Oh my god it's Ezreal, Nami told Me so much about you that I really wanted to meet you, Name is Luke and you probably already know my father, oh my god Master Yi? Thought you were dead man seems you brought your bro along what you guys been up too." This guy never stopped talking I think I should charm him and make him shutup.

Yasuo recounted him and Yi's little fishing trip and when he mentioned me he pointed towards me and the young man fainted and landed softy in my arms. Yasuo's face instantly went red with a expression of "well this is awkward" Then Lucian spoke up "Sorry about my son really needs to be quite, the reason he fainted is well he sort of has a disability when he sees beautiful woman he tends to get massive nosebleeds, odd this time he fainted well I'm sure he will get used to you soon, the manhole to your temple is down that corridor Yi lead them up I'll take care of my son and don't take a look at that thing again might make you sick."

We followed Yi up the ladder to the manhole with Yasuo and Ahri right above me, well when a woman with a skirt is right above you your meant to have a perfect view but when that certain woman has 9 tails seems to make it impossible well I'll leave her for Yasuo since I got a certain fish to go talk too, god she's probably worried sick about me right now. And well I really want to know where Lucian's guns came from ill probably try get Ahri to charm Luke into telling her. But I will have to avoid getting charmed myself hmmmm.I thought Or I could just ask the kid since he is apparently a major fan of me.

"Surface behold!" I yelled which made me get awkward looks from the friendly residents of the survivalist group I spotted a few people I knew one of them being my favorite baker Jake, to avoid the awkwardness I decided to chat with him. "Yo Jake still alive and kicking ay."

"Who's Jake?" Yi asked me

"Jake is that godlike baker right there." I pointed to Jake.

"My name is not Jake, it's Jave you can't even get it right in a zombie outbreak..."

Insert Yasuo facepalm here

* * *

After a few minutes of awkwardness Jave and the other people looking at us continued on with their business and soon after that Lucian and Luke came up from the manhole and gestured us to follow them into the temple itself. Before we entered the temple I saw many tents in the courtyard arranged like a market district, where we came out of the sewers was infront of Jave's baker tent you could call it, and across from that was a storage tent that seemed like it had seen better days and I guess the rest of the tents were personal tents that the people lived in, but before I could explain further we entered the temple and headed towards the command center.

Infront of us was a table with a rough map of the town, the room was lit poorly by torches on the walls and there were 2 men with rifles guarding the only door and when it shut Lucian started organizing where we would sleep. "Yi and Yasuo can stay in their own rooms they had before this outbreak any questions?"

"Where are me and Ezreal supposed to sleep?" I asked

"I'll move in with Nami she won't mind afterall she is a mermaid and they don't sleep in beds." Ezreal said.

"So Ahri?" Lucian growled, god as soon as I tried charming him he seems to be really pissy at me.

"She can stay with me" Yasuo said.

"All rightly then, go to your sleeping quarters. I have to setup some work for you four to do, by the way might want to get used to waking up at 6am we need runners to go to the town and get us some supplies by tomorrow don't be surprised when it's at least one of you."


	6. Chapter 6: Brillitant

Chapter 6 First day at the Enclave.

5:42AM

* * *

I could feel the familiar stroke on my fox ears sending me a signal Yasuo was trying to wake me up, I opened my eyes to see a tired as hell Yasuo in front of me. "Why do you look so tired?" I asked.

"Well let's see we spent an hour arguing over who gets to sleep in the bed, then you charmed me and made me sleep on the floor." He seemed like he had a bad night so I will have to cheer him up.

"Don't worry next time we will share the bed." I saw him blush then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I quickly remembered something and stormed to the bathroom.

"Woah Ahri jeez no need to storm over here."

"WE-ARE-SO-STRAIGHTENING-YOUR-HAIR." I spoke louder and slower then I normally do to get my point across.

"Pls no."

* * *

20 minutes of hairdressing later.

"Shit its two past six we need to go to the command center." Yasuo said which frustrated me, I really can't have any fun anymore can I.

"Awwww, do we have too." I complained.

"Yes."

"But I don't want too."

"Were going right now bitch." He dragged me along with him out of his room and into the hallway we saw Yi locking his room door and he stared at us.

"What the actual fuck." He said boldly then continued. "Well I guess your having lady problems so I'll leave you too it, come we need to go to the meeting."

"This is now going to be known as the hall of shame look how many people are looking at us." I whispered into Yasuo's ear as we followed Yi to the meeting.

"It really is..." He whispered back infact the whole people in the training room across from Yi's room came to laugh at us.

"Now can you let me go before I charm you and make you run like a lover boy yelling I LOVE AHRI." After I said that he let go of me and I followed them to the command room.

After we went in the command center the door closed behind us and this time Lucian didn't instantly speak so I looked around and spotted Ezreal and that mermaid he keeps talking about having Tea at a small table in the left corner closest to the doorway and Yasuo beginning to play his flute while leaning on the wall to the right of the door. "Ahri if you were not listening yesterday I said that we would be waiting for others so you should not be standing in the doorway." Lucian said without growling this time, his son was looking at me without fainting but his nose started to bleed so he rushed to the tissue box on Lucian's desk. I decided that I should get acquainted with this mermaid Ezreal seemed to like so much so I took a seat at their table and the mermaid I think her name was Nami offered me Tea.

* * *

"Sugar or no sugar, dear?" She asked.

"Sugar please." I replied she was so cute and kind no wonder why Ezreal likes her. "So what sort of relationship are you guys in?" I asked Ezreal who was taking a sip of his tea so Nami replied for him.

"We are engaged." She said it so calmly does she even realize who I am?

"Wait so Ezreal mentioned a moonstone what would you need that for?"

"We were going to get married but we wanted to use a moonstone for our wedding rings, but as you already know the world has went to hell so we can't have a public wedding." Ezreal replied this time because he had finished his tea.

"How old are you both, you look so young and your so very kind." I asked them and I saw Nami blush but what was really weird were that her blushes were cyan instead of red which made her look even cuter and Ezreal smiled.

"I am nine years old and Ezreal is twenty-five ." I was shocked how in the world is a nine year old mature enough to marry. "That makes me twenty-five in Maroi years so we are the same age." She erased my weird thoughts of an nine year old with a older man I heard the door open and I saw a bunch of men with swords come in this time when the door shut Lucian started talking.

"Greetings everyone, we all know why we are here right." Everyone nodded including me something I didn't forget I felt proud of myself. "Okay lets start this list with Ezreal." Ezreal stood up and walked over to Lucian's desk. "Ezreal you are to scout the town before I send scavengers in, you would do well at this task am I correct?" Ezreal nodded and took his old seat back next to Nami. "Yasuo and Yi your up." The blade brothers strolled towards Lucian then bowed. "You are another scavenger group, You will also have Ahri for her improved senses, you three will have to come up with a group name before tomorrow or you will be referred to as Scavenger group D, which sounds really gay so creative names appreciated. Are you serious I have to go out scavenging I really don't want to live anymore. "Ahri your up." Lucian ordered me to the desk. "Were getting you a more appropriate outfit so my son doesn't nosebleed and it's harder for zombies to notice you, here comes the best part, were dying your tails to the same camo as your outfit, dismissed." Arggghhh could my life be any harder now my tails are going to feel heavy and my charms will be less effective.

* * *

"Who is getting me this outfit and who is dying my tails? I asked Ezreal and Nami when I returned to the table.

"I'm designing your outfit and I'm dying your tails, I will make it look good you have my word on it, infact you should spend today helping me design it we can make it together." When she said that I was glad, she's a good woman I'm glad Ezreal is going to marry her and I would do what she said, I will help her design my new outfit and probably bring Yasuo along and we can have a little fun.

8AM

Nami was giving me a tour of Yi's temple since I have never been to it we started with the gate which survivors were barricading with planks and spike traps. We then went to Jave's bakery tent and went inside and to my surprise it was a full on bakery with furnaces and benches and Jave working hard to making bread. He waved to us then continued working we then came across one of the men from the command center working as a blacksmith and what I could tell was his son working on sword hilts. We then came across some personal tents and Nami introduced some people to me we finally came across Nami's tent that was covered in beautiful colours and we went inside.

"Holy Nami I never thought you would be a fashion designer!" I jumped in joy knowing that there was still a fashion designer alive.

"Shall we go on with designing your outfit?" She asked me with seriousness in her eyes.

"Yeah sure, let's go I can't wait!" I was basically jumping up and down at this moment so she lead me to her drafting desk and she started coming up with designs.

After a hard days work of designing my urban camouflage outfit Nami lead me back to Yasuo's room and I said my farewells to Nami and knocked on Yasuo's door hopefully he was in there. "It's me Ahri please open the door." After a minute a seriously tired Yasuo answered the door and let me in he then rushed to the bed and fell asleep. I closed and locked the door behind me and snuggled into the bed beside Yasuo and he didn't realize because he was asleep so I let the darkness sweep over my vision and fell asleep.


End file.
